


Sky of Eclipse

by Wxlipse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, I'd say its just permanent unfinished, or multichapter fic, since it wasn't going to be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlipse/pseuds/Wxlipse
Summary: old writing that i never completed due to losing inspiration.title has no meaning.





	Sky of Eclipse

For the longest time, the Sun and Moon treasured their love. They ran across the sky, laughing as they chased each other. By the time the two beings managed to catch up with each other, the sky turned red. The Sun would let the Moon hold her tightly. And the Moon would embrace the Sun's warmth, breathing in her sweet scent.

Their reunion would never last long, and once they separated, the chase was on again. The dark clouds of a storm would try to hide what was happening within the skies. But Moon still chased Sun, even as the cold wind bit into her. Once the sky cleared, their pursuit was once again available for the world to see.

Generations passed as the two lovers continued to run after each other. The days and nights went by, and they would resume their chase.

But then Moon began to tire. She would travel across the sky less quickly, but Sun didn't stop running. Shadows would cover Moon up until they swallowed her completely. Soon, Moon began to envy Sun's ability to keep going. So, she decided to confront Sun a final time.

The two met together, but Moon stayed distant from her lover, giving her a cold glare. Her pale complexion seemed to glow from Sun's appearance.

Moon, are you alright? Sun asked softly, moving forward. Moon stepped back, scowling.

I've spent centuries trying to catch up with you, but you're always one step ahead, she stated boldly, clenching her fist.


End file.
